moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Tech Structures Yuri's Revenge Comparison
This page is intended as a detailed list of all the tech structures in Yuri's Revenge and document its changes in mechanics and features in Mental Omega. : ''Note: This is updated as of version 3.3.4 and is subjected to change from upcoming patches.'' General * Specific EVA announcements for each tech structure are changed to simply "Tech building captured" * Added text when capturing or losing a tech structure * Tech buildings (except the new Tech Base Expansion Post) no longer provide ground control; buildings and defenses cannot be constructed near them * Tech buildings no longer leave rubble when destroyed; now it is possible to place a player's buildings and defenses where a tech building once stood * Added selection sounds * Removed snow-themed tech structures * Removed wrench flag Tech Oil Derrick * Becomes invulnerable when enabling the "Immune Oil Derricks" option or playing Oil Control game mode * Miscellaneous: Now has a superior version called Tech Deposit Bank * Added visual effect of credits received after first capture or during operation * Increased hit points (1000 to 1300) * Changed armor type (steel to concrete) * Decreased bonus credits earned when first capturing it (1000 to 500) * Decreased death explosion raw damage (600 to 300) * Death explosion warhead modified vs. armor types: ** 10% less effective vs. medium ** 60% less effective vs. War Factories, radar and tier 3 access structures ** 65% less effective vs. Construction Yards, Ore Refineries, superweapons ** 75% less effective vs. defenses and Naval Shipyards Tech Hospital * Has a new variant called Tech Field Hospital for non-urban environments * Increased hit points (800 to 1000) * Decreased self-healing rate (50 to 100 frames) Tech Outpost * Replaced by new Tech Base Expansion Post ** This new tech structure repairs vehicles around a radius for free and provides ground control (base structures and defenses can be placed here) * Role as capturable neutral defense is now taken over by new tech defenses (e.g. Tech HMG Tower, Tech SAM Site) Tech Airport * Renamed to Tech Airfield * Jets can now be constructed and reloaded in this structure (up to 4 jets); appearance is changed to reflect this * Increased hit points (800 to 1000) * Paradrop support power now has a cost (1200) ** Modified cameo ** Paradrop also provides anti-tank infantry of a faction ** Paratroopers descend faster ** Reinforcement numbers changed: *** Allied: 6 GIs -> 6 GIs and 2 Guardian GIs *** Soviet: 9 Conscripts -> 8 Conscripts and 4 Flak Troopers *** Epsilon: 6 Initiates -> 6 Initiates and 2 Archers (new unit) Tech Civilian Power Plant * Renamed to Tech Power Plant * New appearance * Increased hit points (800 to 1000) * Increased power supply (200 to 250) * Miscellaneous: Now has a superior version named Tech Nuclear Plant Tech Machine Shop * Increased hit points (800 to 1000) * Increased auto-repair hit points gained (5 to 10) * Decreased auto-repair rate (75 to 100 frames) Tech Secret Lab * Increased hit points (1000 to 1100) * Changed armor type (steel to concrete) * Provides access to a random Tier 3 "monster tank" (e.g. Mastermind) instead of a country-specific unit/building (including Yuri Clone from Yuri faction) ** Yuri's Revenge list: ***Grand Cannon - France ***Tank Destroyer - Germany ***Sniper - Great Britain ***Tesla Tank - Russia ***Desolator - Iraq ***Demolition Truck - Libya ***Terrorist - Cuba ***Yuri Clone - Yuri ** Mental Omega list: *** Abrams Tank (new) - United States *** Charon Tank (new) - European Alliance *** Battle Tortoise - Pacific Front *** Tesla Cruiser - Russia *** Catastrophe Tank (new) - Latin Confederation *** Nuwa Cannon (new) - China *** Mastermind - PsiCorps *** Tyrant (new) - Scorpion Cell *** Colossus (new) - Epsilon Headquarters *** Megalodon (new) - Haihead *** Pteranodon (new) - Wings of Coronia *** Mastodon (new) - Last Bastion Category:Yuri's Revenge comparisons